Dreams that changed history
by rjanarielle
Summary: Lucy remembered the times when they were in the games. She has grown feelings for Laxus but if only he was 17 like her. As Mavis heard her dream, she then hold her hands, closed her eyes and said: "I...shall fulfil your dream." And then Lucy will change magic, restart her life and change more things that she could ever imagine and...will Laxus change too? Read and find out... LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna-san. I want to make another LaLu just for fun. But this isn't a one-shot. And I'm sure you'll love this...**

**Title: Dreams that changed history (inspired by: Transformation gone wacky!)**

**Pairing: Laxus x Lucy**

**Chapter 1- I shall fulfil your dream**

Lucy was wondering about new things to write for her story. She walked back and forth. Then... she remembered the games. She was crying because of her loses, two to be exact. She suddenly started laughing when she remembered Sting, Gajeel and Natsu at "Chariot". And then she pumped her fist up as she remembered Erza's win at Pandemonium. And then she stretched her arms forward as she thought about Cana's Fairy Glitter. And then... She smiled softly when she thought about Laxus' battle against Raven Tail. He was kind enough to avenge her.

"_Obra quick! Take his magic power away!" Ivan Dreyar commanded_

"_So...These are the guys who did Wendy and Charles in." Laxus sent Obra flying_

_Flare and Nullpudding tried attacking Laxus._

"_This is for Gray" Laxus had lightning in his hand and punched Nullpudding_

"_Crimson Hair"_

"_This is for Lucy" Laxus used roar of the lightning dragon_

_Ivan was shocked at his son._

"_MY ELITES! W-W-Would you hurt your father? Your family?" Ivan shaked in fear_

"_FAIRY TAIL IS MY FAMILY!" Laxus sent him flying towards the illusion which made it fade and everyone shocked_

"_Wha- It's Laxus!" Natsu said_

"_It's the guild master! Raven Tail is disqualified!" The announcer said_

As Lucy tried to think about that, she asked to herself. Why would Laxus avenge them? Avenge her? She just smiled and said

"Because we're his family. If only Laxus was the same age as me... I would have TOTALLY fallen for him. Hmm...It's 11:11... I might be crazy but... Please, I want to be with 17-year-old Laxus." She said before falling asleep

**However...**

As Mavis was walking in the lonely streets of Magnolia, she felt the presence of a fairy. She went to look and saw Lucy saying something...

"Because we're his family. If only Laxus was the same age as me... I would have TOTALLY fallen for him. Hmm...It's 11:11... I might be crazy but... Please, I want to be with 17-year-old Laxus."

As she heard her prayer, she hold her hands, closed her eyes and said:

"I... Shall fulfil your dream." Mavis said and then a bright light shone

Mavis then took Lucy and walked inside the bright light.

**The next day...**

Lucy was surprised as she saw herself sleeping on the side of the river. She looked at her surroundings and saw that this wasn't the Magnolia she knows. It was a bit greener and... quieter. As she saw the window of her apartment, she saw that nothing was there. Just an empty room. She looked at her hand and saw that her mark was missing! She ran towards the guild and she was shocked at the sight. A young Natsu and a young Gray were fighting, A young Erza and a young Mirajane glaring daggers at each other and... a teenager Laxus, standing there and just hanging out. As she tried to grab her keys, she remembered that they were left at her time. So... she decided to rely on her Fleuve De' Toiles. She knew she had to start her life over again. So...

"Are you the master of this guild?" Lucy asked the short elder sitting on top of the bar

"Yes I am. Why are you searching for me?" Makarov stood up

"I want to join this guild sir." Lucy stood straight like a soldier

As the youngsters heard Lucy say she wanted to join, they all went to her side. Young Lisanna was kind enough to give her a Fairy Tail necklace. Lucy gladly accepted and smiled at the white haired girl. Laxus was staring at Lucy as she accepted the necklace. _'this girl has a kind heart. I'm sure the guild will easily adjust.'_ He thought. As he saw her smile, he suddenly felt something. Like a light that the guild needed. He set those aside and then just hung out like he usually does.

As Makarov grabbed the stamp and asked Lucy where to put and what color, he then welcomed Lucy to the guild.

"We have lots of job requests. Feel free to do anything you like." Makarov pointed out the request board

"Thank you master."

As she proceeded outside to go to the apartment to rent, she saw a laughing Mavis.

"Hello master Mavis." Lucy greeted

"How's your wish coming along?" Mavis smiled

"YOU DID THIS?" Lucy asked

"Yuppie. I wanted to fulfil your dream. And as a reward, here. Take it." Mavis gave her 100,000 J

"Thank you very much first master." Lucy smiled

As she headed for the place, she asked the Landlady if the apartment was already taken. (even though she knew that it wasn't) The Landlady said yes and that if Lucy wanted to rent it. Lucy nodded and gave her the 100,000 J that was needed to rent the apartment. The Landlady handed her the keys and welcomed her. As she flopped on top of her bed, she thought about how her life was gonna turn out.

"At least I get to be with a teen Laxus... But I need to have magic. Wait! Dragon Lacrima! I can become a dragon slayer... Alright. I'll do that first thing in the morning.." Lucy said

And then... She remembered Mavis' words...

"_I... shall fulfil your dream."_

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: So? How was it so far? R&R please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm so happy about the reviews you gave me. I wanted to update soon because it's the nicest thing I can do for all of you...**

**Chapter 2- The Lightning Dragon Slayer and The Water Dragon Slayer**

Lucy woke up and saw her surroundings. She thought it was all a dream but when she saw that her keys were missing, she knew that it was real. She walked towards the bathroom and relaxed in the soothing waters. After she left, she grabbed the new clothes she bought yesterday. It was a long, white coat that reaches the bottom of her knee. She has a black tank top she wears inside and then she wears dark blue shorts. Her boots were black that also reaches the bottom of her knee. She then took the necklace Lisanna gave her and wore it. It was a golden Fairy Tail sign. Before she left the apartment, she took a look at herself one last time...

"You're not Celestial Wizard Lucy. You're Lucy, the dragon slayer." Lucy told herself

She then left and headed towards her _new _guild. Before she entered, she saw Mavis. Mavis walked towards her and asked her again about her new life. She told her that she was fine and that she really needs to go inside.

"Fine. Enjoy." Mavis smiled

When she entered the place, everyone was staring at her, even Laxus was staring at the new look of Lucy. Lucy told the master that she would be gone for a day. When she was walking towards the door, Natsu approached her.

"Hey miss... You look tough. I want you to fight me!" Natsu pumped his fist up

"Hmm... I may not be able to beat you but sure." Lucy smiled

"ALRIGHT! ROAR OF THE- WAHHHHH!" Lucy's whip grabbed Natsu's leg and then he was thrown across the guild

Every Fairy Tail member were laughing at how Natsu was beaten. He also mistook the whip as a bungee jump so he suddenly felt queasy. Laxus and everyone else were laughing so hard. Laxus turned the music of his sound pod off. When Lucy was about to go out the door, Laxus then grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going anyways?" He asked

Lucy's heart was racing. Teenager Laxus was SO CUTE! Too irresistible. She then turned around and said the truth...

"I want to become a dragon slayer. They said that there were dragon slayers that were infused by a Dragon Lacrima." Lucy said

"Really? Can I come with you? I want to become a dragon slayer too." He said

"Sure." Lucy giggled

When they were walking, Laxus then realized something..

"Uh Lucy? Do you even know where to go?"

"U-Um..." Lucy then halted

"Tch... You don't know where to go don't you..." He folded his arms

Lucy then walked inside a magic shop. She asked where they can get dragon slayer powers using Dragon Lacrima. The shop owner said that the shop had a Dragon Lacrima. Lucy jumped with excitement. When the shop owner led them to a room underground, they saw the huge Lacrima.

"Now... What power?"

"Lightning.." Laxus said

"I want water." Lucy said

When the shop owner then asked Laxus to go first, he just folded his arms and said "whatever". The shop owner then turned a strange box on. When he typed Lightning in the keyboard, the picture of the lacrima then started glowing yellow. The lacrima was also glowing yellow. Lucy was staring in shock and amazement. She gave Laxus a thumbs up, signalling good luck to him. He just smiled at her. After his smile, a yellow laser shot from above. He was screaming in pain but he tried to bear it so that he can get his powers. Lucy then covered her mouth with her hands in shock. A few minutes later... The light faded and then the laser was gone. The shop owner took Laxus out of the lacrima and then asked if he was alright. Laxus' hands suddenly started glowing and then lightning came out. Lucy smiled and then she said that it was her turn.

"Hey... Good luck too." Laxus whispered into her ear

Lucy stepped inside and then her feelings of excitement turned into fear. She then looked at Laxus and saw him smile at her again. When the shop owner typed Water, she just closed her eyes. Laxus then listened to his music while looking at Lucy. _'She's brave enough to do this. I admire her...'_ When Lucy was struck by the blue light, she was in a world of hurt. After that...

"There. You're now good to go. Just pay up first." The shop owner said

Lucy was about to pay him but...

"Here." Laxus payed for them

Lucy just smiled at him. The teenager Laxus was WAY better than 23-year-old Laxus. He's kinder and well... younger. Lucy just smiled and then they went back to the guild.

"Welcome back you two..." Mirajane smirked

"Did you two...um...Go out?" Erza laughed so hard

"NO WE DID NOT!" the two blondes shouted in unison

Lucy headed for the request board. She saw an interesting mission. It says:

We have a situation. There are 5 demons destroying our humble abodes.

Please help us wipe them out and we will give you lots of Jewels.

Client- (unknown)

Reward- 10,000,000 J

Lucy was staring at the reward. 10,000,000 J and it was only for wiping out 5 demons. Maybe they're tough. She never cared about that, she cared about the rent. She marched towards the master and said that she'll take the job. Before Lucy could leave, Natsu challenged her again.

"I WANT TO BEAT YOU!" Natsu roared

"Are you sure about that Natsu?" Lucy asked

"I'm 100% sure!" Natsu said

"Alright then. Get prepared and be shocked." Lucy smirked

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Roar of the water dragon!"

The members were shocked at Lucy. She was a dragon slayer? Laxus then smirked. Erza and Mirajane were staring at the two dragon slayers...

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

"Water tail of the water dragon!"

And then Natsu positioned himself...

"Fire dragon, DAZZLING BLAZE!"

"Water dragon, TYPHOON TALONS!"

After Lucy's attack, Natsu was completely beaten to a pulp. Mirajane and Erza were staring at the water dragon slayer. Gray was scared to challenge her so he fled. Lucy left and then he suddenly saw Laxus in front of her.

"Hahaha... That was fun. I'm super fast now. Can I join you?" Laxus asked

"Join what?" Lucy asked

"With your job request." He said

'_Aww...He's just so adorable...'_ "Sure!" Lucy said

And after that, they headed out to do their mission. After they left, Erza and Mirajane then started talking about the two.

"Hey Mira... Do you think that they like each other?" Erza whispered

"Hmm... I think. I mean, look at them... They're perfect for each other..." the white-haired mage whispered back

"I don't care anymore. Let's eat cake shall we?"

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hahahahahha XD... Mira and Erza thinking about the same thing. At least they weren't fighting o.O**

**Ultima-owner: **They most certainly will... XDD

**Kitsunefighter12:** Thanks. I'm so happy with your review.

**xXxDarkShadowWolfxXx:** I know... That's why I changed the set up. All I keep reading is Lucy leaving and Laxus gonna train her. I like those too and thank you for staying updated.

**alinekiryuu: **I LOVE HIM TOO! HE'S JUST SO HOT AND SO IRRESISTIBLE! XDD

'**Till next time folks :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone ^^ SUPER HAPPY about the reviews :3**

**Chapter 3- A demon client part 1: We like each other**

The two of them used a train to get to Melody Town. That town is filled with music and dancing. There hasn't been a day that you never heard them sing. In the train they were talking about their destination...

"What's your name again..." Laxus asked

"IT'S LUCY! L-U-C-Y!" Lucy shouted

"I was kidding. I just want to hear your voice..." Laxus folded his arms

"You w-w-what?" Lucy asked

"Melody Town is a town where you're REQUIRED to sing. I just wanted to hear your voice." Laxus explained

"Ok." Lucy smiled

Lucy then soon fell fast asleep. Laxus was just listening to his usual songs using his sound pod. When he saw that Lucy was about to fall off, he grabbed her head and placed it on his shoulder. He continued listening to his music and then soon fell asleep on top of Lucy's head. The people in inside the train were all looking at them. They said that the two were perfect for each other. "Harmony town. The next stop is its neighbouring town: Melody Town." The people heard and then they saw their tickets saying Melody Town. The person beside Lucy then shook her awake. Lucy suddenly woke up and saw that Laxus was sleeping on top of her. Oh how he was so cute. He looks so cute and peaceful while he sleeps. When Lucy heard that it was Melody Town, she shook Laxus awake.

"Hnn... Oh. Hi Lucy. Are we there yet?" Laxus rubbed his eyes

'_Oh my gosh... He's so adorable!' _"Y-Yeah." Lucy said

They left the train. When they saw that the town was so quiet and peaceful, Lucy scratched her head and she looked so confused. Laxus was staring at the other blonde. She's so cute. _'WAIT...WHAT? Why in the world would I say cute? Well... Lucy DOES look cute.'_ Laxus was giggling. Lucy then saw him giggle. She was blushing. He was just so A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!

"Why is this place so peaceful? Where are the demons?" Lucy scratched her head once again

"I don't care about that. We've been on the train for 9 straight hours. Let's eat." Laxus said

They went inside a decent-looking restaurant. Everyone was singing and dancing. Lucy was smiling at them. They look so happy and worry-free. She wanted to join their dance. Laxus looked at her and saw in her eyes that she wanted to dance too. Laxus then stretched out his hand asked Lucy:

"You look like you want to join them don't you... I'll join you." Laxus took Lucy's hand

Then they reached the dance floor. Lucy was laughing and dancing. She then looked at Laxus and smiled at him. Laxus saw Lucy smile and he smiled back. After a few minutes of dancing and laughing, the song then turned into a love song. The two blondes suddenly looked at each other. Lucy blushed and looked away but Laxus grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Lucy then blushed even redder and Laxus was smiling at the blonde. Lucy changed the subject saying they were here to eat, thus making Laxus sad.

After eating, they realized that they were short on jewels! The owner said that another way to pay is to sing. Lucy had no choice but to do it.

"Hi everyone. I'm Lucy and this guy with the guitar is Laxus. We're gonna sing something special."

**Human Nature (by Michael Jackson/ Glee) –Laxus and Lucy**

**Looking out  
Across the night-time  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs**

Get me out  
Into the night-time  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

**If they say-  
Why, Why, Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, Why, Does he do me that way  
If they say-  
Why, Why, Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, Why, Does he do me that way**

**Looking out  
Across the morning  
The city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch her shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street**

**If they say-  
Why, Why, Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, Why, Does he do me that way  
If they say-  
Why, Why, Tell 'em that is human nature  
**  
"Why, Why, Does he do me that way..." Lucy closed her eyes and Laxus did the final note. As they stopped singing, everyone started cheering and clapping for the two. The owner was very pleased. Not only did he give them free meals but, he also gave them 50,000 J for pleasing his customers. It was already late and they needed a place to rest. And with luck! They found a really awesome hotel room and rent's only 10,000 J! It was a large room with two queen-sized beds, bathtub and LCD television. Lucy was so happy. When they got inside, Lucy told Laxus she would take a bath before sleeping. He just watched T.V. and then...

"Oh fu- I SPILLED MY DRINK ON LUCY'S BED!" Laxus panicked "I hope she takes long ba-"

"Ahh... Now THAT'S a bat- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BED?" Lucy's jaw dropped

"I-I... S-S-Spilled my drink on your b-bed.." Laxus looked down

'_Aww...He's so cute...' _"It better not happen again." Lucy said

"You're not the boss of me. But... To make it up to you... You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Laxus said

"Huh? N-No! Let's s-s-share..." Lucy blushed

"Thanks!" Laxus hugged her "I'm gonna take a bath first."

Lucy was sitting on Laxus bed. She then saw his sound pod. She then wondered what kind music he listens to everyday. She then took his sound pod and put it on her ears. She noticed that the music he listens to is mostly classic and rock 'n roll. Laxus suddenly left the bathroom seeing Lucy listening to his sound pod.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Laxus asked

"Huh? Listening to your music."

"What song?"

"Never let me go." Lucy answered

"That's my favourite." Laxus smiled

"P-P-PUT A SHIRT ON!" Lucy looked away as soon as she looked at Laxus

"Why? I never wear a shirt when I sleep." Laxus said

"F-f-f-f-fine..." Lucy blushed and looked the other way.. "Good night Laxus."

"Night Lucy."

So they soon fell fast asleep. This was the first time Lucy slept so peaceful like this. Was it because of the new room? Nice bed? No... It was because of Laxus. Their backs were turned on each other but... Sometimes they move while they sleep. Lucy and Laxus turned around. Now, they were facing each other. Laxus woke up and saw the sleeping face of Lucy. He smiled. He saw Lucy shiver. He then realized that there weren't any blankets. (stupid room) Laxus then grabbed her and hugged her tight. He shared his heat. Laxus then whispered good night to her and fell asleep once again.

**The next morning...**

Lucy woke up and she saw someone hugging her tightly. The heat from her body suddenly rushed to her face when she saw that Laxus was the one hugging her. She then saw that they forgot the blankets. They were all soaked in Laxus' drink. _'Could he have... Done this just to keep me from freezing?'_ Lucy smiled and tried to wake him up. He still wasn't waking up so... Lucy wanted to do something she wanted to do ever since she time travelled with Mavis. She then closed her eyes and kissed him. She was so happy with her work, soon after she whispered... "I like you Laxus. Scratch that... I LOVE you."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just finished watching Fairy Tail. XDD**

**Chapter 4- A demon client part 2: Hell Chamber, the home of dark dragon slayers**

After one night in the hotel, they continued their search for the mysterious client. How could they know if the client never mentioned his/her name… Such a pain in the neck. They saw a box that has a note that says "Are you Fairy Tail?"… A strange note. Lucy took the note and analyzed it. There was magic hidden there. She used a very complicated spell to know what it was. When she used it, the note suddenly released a beam and the box suddenly opened. The light suddenly turned dark and a black figure came out.

"A demon!" Lucy shouted

"Wow. HOW original…" the mysterious man said

"What the hell?" Laxus said

"Hell is right." The man raised his arm and then black lines appeared all over his body (even though you can never see it) "Dark magic, book 15, chapter 295: Demon Awaken!" the lines started glowing and blasted the two blondes

"Why you- Huh? Where did he go?" Laxus asked

"Dark, book….. THE BOOK OF DEMONS?" Lucy shouted

"Wha-"

"It was a book with forbidden magic. All about demon spells and summoning." Lucy explained

"That man has forbidden magic? And I saw his arm when he blasted us. It was like the head of a demon and it had a few fire marks around it." Laxus said

"Hmm… A demon head with fire? Dark flame…" Lucy thought about it

"Read any books about that?" He asked

"No… SET THAT ASIDE! WE NEED TO FIND THE CLIENT!" Lucy said

They continued searching for their mysterious client. They've been walking and training at the same time. They were REALLY hungry but they can't find a restaurant. Lucy was tired already.

"Hey… Can I listen too?" Lucy begged

"Listen to what?" Laxus asked

"To your sound pod." Lucy said

"…"

"Pleeeaasee?" Lucy said

"Fine."

He has two ear pods. He gave one to Lucy. They were walking and walking but at least they had some music. But that didn't change one thing…

THEY'RE SO FREAKING HUNGRY! Lucy spotted a restaurant from afar. She then gave the ear pod back and ran towards it. Before entering, she encountered another mysterious man. He was two times taller than the first guy and he looks scarier. The guild mark was located on the back of his hand, just like Lucy but the color was dark blue. He then grabbed something from his waist which looked like a sword handle but without the blade, just like her Fleuve De Toiles. He slashed it back and forth and with every slash, a dark blade will appear. Lucy tried her best to dodge every attack but one slash hit her leg causing it to bleed uncontrollably. She used her water and placed it on her injured wound making the water red but it was effective. The man then showed his face to her. He has black hair, covers his left eye and it's not spiky. He wears clothes that look exactly like Lucy but his coat was red and his top was dark brown. Lucy stared at the person. He was indeed cute but he's too scary for that word. Laxus suddenly appeared from behind her and asked if she was alright. Seeing the look on her eyes as she stared at the person in front of them, he became enraged. He became lightning and moved around. Lucy snapped out of her gaze and saw the lightning above the man. Laxus attacked the person from behind but it had no effect. Laxus went back to Lucy and then he looked at her. The two nodded and then they hold their hands together and raised it towards the person.

"Lightning and Water unison… Make way for storm! ROAR OF THE STORM DRAGON!" The two attacked

The hit did lots of damage and it was direct hit. The person stood up and they saw that he only had a few scratches.

"I admire your powers. My name's Death. It looks like you two met him. His name is Kurai Higure. And my full name is Haraguroi Death. We'll eventually meet again soon but… I hope you've gotten stronger by then." Death said "If you're not stronger, it'll be the end of your journey." He said before vanishing into thin air

"Yeah right… Lucy! Are you alright?" Laxus looked at the red water

"I'm….. fine.. just a little….. dizzy…" Lucy rubbed her eyes

"Come on, let's eat."

They entered the restaurant and it was not as good as the last one but, the singing and dancing was still there. The two ordered their favorite snacks but… THEY WERE SHORT ON JEWELS AGAIN!

**Flashback-**

**When the person who was about to fix the room saw that the blankets were all soaked with juice, that person called the manager and had them pay 30,000 J. They used their 5,000 for breakfast.**

**End of flashback (now they have 5,000 J)**

"Hello everyone. We have a song that's perfect for those couples who're perfect for each other." Lucy smiled

"Are you sure about doing the guitar?" Laxus whispered

"Aye!"

**By chance you and I (JRA)- Mostly Laxus is the one singing**

**Hi  
Girl, you just caught my eye  
thought I should give it a try  
and get your name and your number  
go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers**

**WHY, DID I SAY THAT?  
I don't know why.  
But you're smilin' and it's something' I like  
on your face, yeah it suits you  
Girl, we connect like we have Bluetooth**

At that time, the two blondes were looking at each other and smiling. And they continued singing and playing the guitar.

**I don't know why  
I'm drawn to you  
Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
And this is all based on a lucky chance  
that you would rather add then subtract**

**You and I  
could be like Sonny and Cher  
honey and bears  
You and I  
could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
lets make it happen**

**Lalalalalalalala (4x)**

**Hey  
How've you been?  
I know that it's been awhile.  
Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind  
runnin' thousand and thousands of miles  
Sorry, I know that line's outta style  
but you  
you look so beautiful on that starry night  
loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile  
I'm captivated  
your beauty is timeless never outdated**

While singing, Laxus was staring at how Lucy was smiling at the crowd. He was so lucky to have her as a friend and as a partner in their mission. She was really something special for him. She's kind. Her smile never fades, he never saw a day that this girl didn't smile.

**I don't know why  
I'm drawn to you  
Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
and this is all based on a lucky chance  
that you would rather add then subtract**

**You and I  
could be like Sonny and Cher  
Honey and bears  
you and i could be like Aladdin and Jasmine lets make it happen**

**Lalalalalalalala (4x)**

**Babe  
It's been 5 years since that special day  
when I asked you on our first date  
I guess it's safe to say**

**You and I  
are better than Sonny and Cher  
Honey and bears  
You and I  
Are better than Aladdin and Jasmine  
We've made it happen**

**Lalalalalalalala (4x)**

"Let me say…You look so beautiful on our wedding day." The two of them stopped singing.

All of the couples inside the restaurant started smiling at each other. The girls who were single were all looking at Laxus and screaming like they were crazy fangirls. Lucy saw the girls looking at him and she hated it. She doesn't want anyone looking at him with those eyes but her. They left the restaurant and one of the girls stalked him. The owner if the restaurant said that she has something to give to them. Lucy said she would get it, leaving Laxus alone. The girl walked up to Laxus…

"Uh…Hello." The girl greeted

"Hi."

"You were great just now. Um… I want to be with you!" the girl confessed

Laxus stood up and patted her head "Sorry but I have someone I like. And I don't want to lose her. I'm sure there are other guys there who'll like you." He smiled

**LUCY'S POV**

The shop owner gave me 100,000 J ! Woohoo! I'm so happy that she was kind enough to give us that kind of amount. Maybe she had someone she holds near and dear? Whatever! At least we finally have some jewels! I was about to tell Laxus but I saw him with another girl. I carefully watched the two but at the same time, I want to rip her head off.

"Uh…Hello." The girl greeted

"Hi."

"You were great just now. Um… I want to be with you!" the girl confessed

Laxus stood up and patted her head "Sorry but I have someone I like. And I don't want to lose her. I'm sure there are other guys there who'll like you." He smiled

He has… Someone he likes? I think I won't be able to match that girl. Goodbye Laxus. I want to end my journey here and ask Mavis to go back.

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy was crying and she ran away. Laxus saw her and then saw that she dropped something. It was a cute bear that had a guitar and wears magic headphones. He scooped it up and brushed the dirt off.

"Lucy… Wait, Lucy!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**BOOM! Cliff-hanger XDD**

**Rosella6199-** Laxus didn't hear her but… they llllllllllllllliiike each other… XDD

**HinaSnowBastia-** Yep! I also watched the series. Seasons 1-3. I love how they mix the songs but end up better than the original :3

**Guest- **Don't worry… He'll fall for her…

**alinekiryuu-** A cliff-hanger… And ANOTHER cliff-hanger XDD

**Princess Happy-** Awe thank you. Whenever I write my stories I'M the one who's all fuzzy in the inside XD

**Okie dokie. I promise that romance will soon blossom between these two in the next chapter. R&R please :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boredom level: MAX! I'm super bored and lazy to do homework! I. Want. To. Read. CRACKFICS! So I'm gonna read while typing XDD**

**Chapter 5- A demon client finale: Living Hell**

Laxus ran after Lucy but it looks like she was too fast. He made his body turn into lightning and then flew to the sky. The girl, Phyllis, wanted to help Laxus so she turned into a dark light. He was shocked at the magic power that Phyllis was releasing. The light hit the back of her palm and then shone. It created a demon's head with five flames surrounding it. He was shocked. That was the sign that Higure had on his arm when he fired his attack. Before he could ask, Phyllis' appearance changed from sweet and innocent into demon lord. Laxus could barely look at her. She was scary and her magic power was far beyond theirs.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**" Laxus shouted

Phyllis chuckled and answered the younger boy "I'm Phyllis Hellsing. I made the guild called Hell's Chamber." She closed her eyes and then suddenly spoke "It seems that you met Higure huh? He really tricked you good..." She opened her eyes again

"Tricked me and Lucy?" He asked

"Oh? You have a companion... That girl that ran away, it was your companion?" She closed her eyes once again but she didn't open it "I see in her thoughts... _I think I'm not good for him. He likes someone else Lucy! Snap out of it! _Is what she's thinking about. It looks like she has _special_ feelings for you Laxus Dreyar."

"She... Does? I'm so stupid... Now she's gone." He looked down and clenched his fists. He was trying to keep himself from crying but you can see his tears starting to fall

Laxus didn't see but Phyllis casted Maguilty Sense between him and Lucy. Both of them know what they're thinking and feeling. She was smiling devilishly. Laxus saw his wrist glow and then he asked Phyllis what it was. She told him and then his eyes widened.

"I won't think of anything! Now remove this piece of shit off!" Laxus shouted

"No way. I'm having too much fun. Maybe I should go chase your companion and kill her on the spot?" She laughed making Laxus glare daggers at her. "Kill me and I'll kill her. If I kill her, you'll die too. Wait... I have a better idea. WAY better." She smirked

"What's your _brilliant _idea now?" He asked

"I'll make your lives a living HELL!" She shouted and then used her magic to create dark wings and go to Lucy in record time

Laxus saw his wrist and saw the magic gone but... He was still thinking about the plan. Using his lightning powers, he boosted his speed and caught up to Phyllis. Lucy was now in the middle of the two. Before he could make even a single move, Lucy was suddenly in Phyllis' arms.

"Laxus... Please... Save m-m-me..." Lucy was choking because Phyllis was strangling her. Laxus was about to hit Phyllis but then four people came in front of him. Death and Higure was there but who were the two others? One was a girl and the other has uncontrollable magic power. Lucy was released and she was gasping for air.

"Lucy! How dare you hurt her... Roar of the lightning dragon!-" He was shocked "Why was my magic cancelled?" He heard a soft chuckle from the guy in front of him. (It wasn't Higure or Death)

"Isn't it obvious? I cancelled it. Name's Twilight. I don't know why, but my parents named me that. Prepare to die. Hell Sing!" Twilight fired at Laxus which made Lucy scream

"So THIS is living hell for the two of you huh?" Phyllis smirked "What would happen if... I removed the name 'Lucy' from your memories? Would THAT be a living hell for BOTH of you?" she asked Laxus

"That wouldn't be living hell... That would be HELL ITSELF! I like you Lucy. No... I LOVE you. If you were removed, that would be worse than hell." He said to Lucy

"How sweet... It makes me sick. Hana, you know what to do... Remove 'Lucy Heartfilia' from his memories." Phyllis ordered the young girl

"Yes mistress. Laxus Dreyar's memories shall now be changed. The name Lucy Heartfilia will now be removed. Process will take 5 minutes 54 seconds." The robot-looking girl answered

Lucy was already crying. She can't bear it that the guy she loves will be gone. No, SHE'S gonna be gone. 1 minute. Before total removal, she confessed...

"**I LOVE YOU TOO LAXUS!" **Lucy shouted and then...

She was totally removed from his memories. Phyllis was laughing like mad but Lucy was crying until her eyes turned red. Hell's Chamber left but the two blondes were left behind. When Laxus woke up, he saw Lucy crying and then saw the Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

"I never saw you in the guild before... Are you a new member?" Laxus asked

"Y-You could s-s-say that..." Lucy was still crying. He walked towards her and comforted her

"Why are you crying? A cute girl like you shouldn't cry you know..." He said and then Lucy tried to smile

"Thank you *hic* v-very much..." She said and tried giving him her best smile. He just carried her and then brought her to the guild. While walking, Laxus tried to know everything about Lucy, which made the blonde girl smile inside

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia..." She said "I hope we can become great friends..." and then some of her tears fell _'I Now THIS is a living hell...' _Laxus saw her crying again

"I told you to don't cry..." He wiped her tears

"I also have something to tell you Laxus... We're partners in a mission but you were brainwashed..." She said "I hope you believe me..."

"Of course I believe you Lucy. And I also believe that you can return my memories..." He gave her a smile

.

.

.

'_At least my living hell is starting to ease...'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um hello... I guess It has been a long time since I updated my stories huh? It's flooding in the Philippines so we get kinda busier than ever. So... Please pray for our country and here's the new update.**

**Chapter 6- Tracking Phyllis**

Lucy and Laxus decided to go back to the guild. She already knew that the mission was just a fake one created by Higure but she was worried about what to say. Would it be better to tell them about his condition? Or not? What would happen if she told them? Those were the questions inside her head. She couldn't think of a solution to return his memories. When they reached the train, she decided to tell him more about his memories. It was late at night so nobody was in the train except for them and a strange mage (Ooo... It rhymes! xD) sitting at the other side. Laxus understood some, but the others he couldn't accept. The two of them suddenly fell asleep. The strange person stood up and revealed its face. It was Hana...

"Hana knows that she doesn't have feelings, but Hana feels bad for them. Hana should return a fragment of Laxus Dreyar's memories. Hana hopes this will help Lucy Heartfilia. Lost magic: Memory Giver" She said and raised her hand. A crest appeared in front of her palm and on Laxus' head. The crest shone and the crest on his head went inside "Hana hopes Lucy Heartfilia could find a way to bring back Laxus Dreyar's memories. A-AH!" Hana shouted and then she shone too

Her robotic arms suddenly started revealing flesh. Glowing, red, eyes started to become normal, brown eyes. The robotic parts of her legs vanished and became leather boots. Hana was turning human because she finally learned how to feel. She felt the pain Lucy had. The name Hana was about to change too. Her _true _form was showing. The light died and then a child came.

"I-I'm... Human again. Hazel Rochest is my real name. I'm not a robot, I'm a human! Darn that Phyllis, I remember now. She casted a magic spell on me and turned me into a robot and removed my ability to have feelings. I think it was forbidden magic. I should help miss Lucy on her journey." She said and sat beside sleeping Lucy

A new addition to the team.

The sun rised and it hit their faces. Lucy woke up and saw the mysterious mage gone and a little child sleeping beside her. She had white hair and she wears a white short jacket that had no buttons. Inside, she wears a black tank top. She's wearing a white mini-skirt and black leather boots. She woke Laxus up and both of them stared at Hazel.

"Who's this kid?" Laxus asked

"I-I don't know... I woke up and saw her beside me. I don't want to leave her alone... Let's wake her up?" she said

"Sure, sure... Wake the girl up." He said and put on his sound pod, trying to sleep again

Lucy tried shaking the girl but she won't wake up. She thought of different methods but it still didn't work. She looked at Laxus and then her gaze went to his sound pod. She quickly grabbed them and put it on Hazel's ears.

"O-Oi! Don't do that to the girl!" He said

But Lucy suddenly turned the volume up and that's when the girl woke up. Hazel rubbed her eyes and stared at them. She greeted them good morning and then she realized what she has done. Laxus and Lucy was still staring at her but Hazel whispered something in Lucy's ear. Lucy suddenly hugged the girl because of joy and thanked her. Laxus was wondering why Lucy was acting like a weird fan girl but he ignored that thought and listened to his sound pod again.

"I want to help you miss Lucy. I'm sorry for what I did on Laxus, but I returned a fragment of his memories. Only miss Phyllis can fully return them. But there's another way to bring them back..." Hazel told Lucy

"What's the other way?" Lucy asked

"I don't know. Miss Phyllis told me there was another way, but she never told me. If you want, we can track her down. But it's gonna cost lots of time because I'm not a robot anymore. Do you want to do it miss Lucy? For _his _sake?" Hazel pointed at the spoiled teenager

Lucy giggled "Of course I would do it. I would do anything. I would risk my entire life just to save someone near and dear to me. I would risk my life just to return his precious memories Hazel. I know you would do that too." She said and ruffled Hazel's hair. Hazel giggled

"So... how long until we reach your guild miss Lucy?" Hazel asked

"When we leave the train, it's approximately 34 minutes until we reach there on foot. Are you ok with that Hazel?" Lucy asked and Hazel said yes

After a few moments of akward silence, they left the train and went to the guild. Everybody welcomed them but they asked who Hazel was. Lucy asked Makarov if they can talk in private. The master agreed and they went to the office.

"What's this about Lucy?" He asked

"Bad news master... While we were on the mission, Laxus... Lost his memory about me. The girl I was with was the reason but she returned a fragment of it. She was a robot at first but suddenly turned human. We also met a person named Phyllis-"

"**PHYLLIS?! **That wicked hag... So she was the reason why? Wait... Don't tell me that the mission you took was-"

"Fake? Yes..." Lucy said "She had a guild member named Higure and he tricked us. He made a fake job request... Master, may I get permission to track Phyllis down with Hazel and Laxus?" Lucy asked

"Hazel is that girl? Sure... I give you permission to track her down. My child has suffered because of her evil doings so now she must pay the price." Makarov said "I wish you good luck Lucy." And after that, Lucy left the office

Hazel was waiting for her downstairs. When Lucy told Hazel, the little girl was jumping in excitement for another journey. Before Lucy could talk again, Hazel suddenly ran towards Makarov's office. Lucy sweat-dropped and then chased Hazel. When she got to the office, she saw Hazel talking to Makarov about joining the guild. He approved and marked her right shoulder with a golden Fairy Tail guild mark. Lucy smiled and then left the office.

Young Natsu saw that Hazel joined so he immediately went to Hazel.

"I want you to fight me!" Natsu shouted

"My name is Hazel Rochest. And, sure. Tell me your name first before fighting me. It's rude you know..." Hazel looked at him

"M-My name's Natsu Dragneel. ALRIGHT! FIGHT ME HAZEL!" Natsu shouted once again. Hazel just sighed at his stupidity

"You're fighting a new member? Fine, fine... I'll make you regret it Natsu." Hazel smirked and went into fighting mode

"Alright! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared and then tried hitting Hazel but she suddenly vanished into thin air "Wha- AHH!" He suddenly got a punishing kick on the back

"Los- _'I shouldn't use my lost magic...'_ WipeOut!" Hazel raised both of her hands and then pointed it at Natsu. A light blue crest appeared but it was glowing white. The crest released a white light and when the light was gone, Natsu was knocked out. Everybody was surprised at Hazel's magic

Everybody stared at Natsu. He wasn't injured but he was completely knocked out. Erza and Mira stared at Hazel. (Hazel was the same age as them) The two girls attacked her but Hazel didn't want to get hurt so she attacked them with ShoutOut. The attack was a strong move that makes the user's roar stronger than that of a dragon's. Erza and Mira were sent flying. Hazel was now scared so she went outside. Lucy explained Hazel's magic to everyone and now they understood. They left the girl be in peace and Lucy went to Hazel's side.

The girl's eyes were filled with tears but Lucy wiped them away. She smiled which made the girl feel more comfortable. When Hazel finally calmed down, they dragged Laxus out of the guild and started tracking Phyllis. If Lucy could remember correctly, her scent were roses and blood. (Just like President Snow in the Hunger Games) She quickly smelled roses and blood. Lucy bolted in the direction where the scent was.

"I'm gonna track you down Phyllis..." She said

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: I'm really sorry if you thought this was a short chapter. Anyways, "The Life Changing Beach" will have another update. I decided to make more and call them Special Chapters. Please look forward to Lucy as she conquers more love obstacles and have more development with the bachelors. Thank you and good bye.**


End file.
